superlistfandomcom-20200213-history
Scale King (Yl'Zeek)
"The universe is the darkest place imaginable, but there exists glints of light. I am proud to not only call Zeek an ally, but a friend." '- Amelia Brooks' History Yl'zeek is a powerful alien reptilian and younger brother to the Tyrant, Glak'yr. He is currently a member of the Wardens and king of Xetori. Origin Yl'zeek is born on planet Xetori, a savage planet which resides the dominant species, Xetorians. He is son to the strongest Xetorian, Ral'yr, and care-giving mother, Yl'fia, and younger brother to Glak'yr. After their father and mother died, they went on conquering spree. Planet after planet, they massacre billions, if not trillion of lives, with their armada and their devastating weapons. Earth was their next destination, but Yl'zeek finds out that Glak'yr has murdered his mother. This causes Yl'zeek to rebel against his brother and his armada, joining the Wardens to protect earth. After their victory, Yl'zeek influenced many Xetorians that they should be a family of preservation and trust, not a merciless army. Without Yl'zeek's consent, they announced him king but turns down the offer. He redeems his heart from the pain he caused by staying as a member of the Wardens. Personality Unlike most of his race, Yl'zeek is good-willed and an opposer of Xetori's way of carnage, an exact opposite of his brother. Yl'zeek emotions represents his kind hearted and heroic mother (Yl'fia) while his older brother follows his cold-blooded and unsympathetic father, Ral'yr. Although he has participated in Glak'yr's conquest, he shows great regret in his past actions. Although he is known to be ruthless in combat, Yl'zeek ultimately seeks peace, although knowing violence is inevitable, he figures that he might as well have fun from it. He is highly confident and courageous, always the first to charge in to battle. Due to Xetorian tradition, Yl'zeek inventively speaks in third person perspective. Powers and Abilities Powers Unlike a common Xetorian, Yl'zeer is born to the 'apex' family, granting them abilities capable of ruling all the others, which the normal Xetorian is 50 times stronger than a human. * Apex Reptilian Physiology: '''Apex Xetorians are only born through Yl'zeek's family lineage. He and his brother are the only known Xetorians to possess apex blood. ** '''Strength: '''Yl'zeek is arguably one of the strongest natural beings in the universe, without having any given powers or weapon. He can easily tear through steel, lift thousands, if not millions of tons, and can cause an earthquake with mere stomps. Yl'zeek is considered superior in strength to Tempest. *** '''Durability: '''Apexes have scales many times denser than average Xetorian, which the average male is commonly known to survive extreme temperature and force. Yl'zeek is considered invulnerable to almost any external attack due to his extremely dense scales. *** '''Supernatural Leaping: '''Unlike the common Xetori, Yl'zeek can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *** '''Vibration Emission: '''Can generate shock-waves with pure force that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates. ** '''Supernatural Jaws: '''Yl'zeek can bite through even diamonds. ** '''Supernatural Lungs: '''Yl'zeek has a tremendous lung capacity and can use oxygen very effectively enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time while staying active. Yl'zeek can stay in the vacuum of space for more than 6 hours before succumbing to the effects. *** '''Acid Breath: '''Yl'zeek can secrete corrosive acid from his mouth. He can control the intensity, making the acid invisible. He has shown capable of incapacitating large groups with one breath but this is mainly used for robotic threats. ** '''Supernatural Smell: '''Yl'zeek can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but his nose. Unlike the common Xetorian, Yl'zeek can even detect lying, sicknesses, or tumors by which hormones/smells a target excretes. ** '''Wallcrawling: '''Like all Xetorians, Yl'zeek is capable of crawling by digging their claws into horizontal or vertical surfaces. ** '''Constriction: '''Yl'zeek can squeeze/constrict a victim, either simply holding them or making impossible to breathe or even forcing the heart to stop, causing either unconsciousness or death. ** '''Supernatural Sight: '''Yl'zeek has enhanced vision, allowing him to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, color, and has even proclaimed that he can see colors invisible to humans. *** '''Night Vision: '''Like the common Xetorian, Yl'zeek can see in low light conditions but he has shown to even see in total darkness. ** '''Supernatural Speed: '''With the average galloping speed of a Xetorian being around 60 miles per hour, Yl'zeek has galloped across earth in less than 3 hours which is estimated to be at mach 13 speeds. He can maneuver at around mach 1 speeds. *** '''Speed Swimming: '''Yl'zeek can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance. He has swam around the globe in minutes making him move at incredible mach 30 speeds while in water. ** '''Contaminant Immunity: '''Xetorians are immune to all detrimental contaminants. ** '''Prehensile Tail: '''Xetorians have prehensile tails adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Lost limbs, internal organs, and external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns heal at an accelerated rate, disregarding severity. Abilities '''Powerful Will: '''Yl'zeek despises defeat and will try any method in avoiding it. '''Skilled Combatant: '''Yl'zeek is a skillful and capable warrior, demonstrating vast versatility and intuition in the battle, like anticipating and exploiting the weakness of Glak'yr. On his home planet, he has had training in combat arms, including broadswords, spears, and battle shields. '''Diplomatic Immunity: '''For his great achievements, including saving earth from Glak'yr's invasion, Yl'zeek has been granted diplomatic immunity. '''Highly Influential Connections: As king of Xetori, Yl'zeek has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, warriors, and adventurers. '''Gifted Intellect: '''Yl'zeek's brain functions have shown to be apparent; he has learned and speaks English in quite well in just a short amount of time. He has even understood Cybra when she was explaining complex concepts and plans. To put it in perspective, that's like a native american understanding a person explaining a complicated subject in Chinese after being in china for a few weeks. '''Knowledge in Magic: '''Yl'zeek's home planet harbored a sorceress, Alara, who explained to him arcane lore and how it functions. He even visited the High-realm to help her. Paraphernalia Equipment Yl'zeek mainly utilizes Xetorian equipment. * '''Battleaxe: '''Crafted from the bones of Karvacks, this battleaxe has been shown to break apart massive structures like airplanes and buildings without leaving a dent. * '''Enchanted Armor: '''Protects Yl'zeek from various magic attacks, especially mind altering ones. Category:Reptilians Category:Gadget Users Category:Biologically Enhanced Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Adventurers Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Indestructible Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting - Skilled Category:Characters with Strong Will Category:Mach Speed Category:Single Characters Category:Characters with Public Identities